


Dance With Me

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Archived From FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: 'They' have arranged a dance in Traverse Town. How do Yuffie and Leon react to it?





	1. A Dance, oh joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 14....please keep that in mind before commenting on them._  
> 
> I'm the most terrible person ever, aren't I? I can't just stick to one story, can I? But I have to use what my idea kitties give me, so yeah. That's why I have about a billion unfinished stories.
> 
> About this one...it takes place during Kingdom Hearts, before the sealing of the keyhole at Hollow Bastion.
> 
> Anyone who has reviewed Tired or  _The Frills of Darkness_ , thank you. They're both one-shots, so I can't really thank you in the actual story. But if you're reading this, thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts. Unless my plan to take over SquareSoft and Disney works.

 

 It was just a normal day in Traverse Town. Leon was training in the Waterway with Yuffie, Aerith was in her hotel room hoping that Cloud would return, and Cid was working in the Accessory Shop. Except for the flyers...

"A dance?! Why the hell would they arrange a dance? Don't they know that some of us  **despise**  dances?" Yuffie was practically in hysterics over it.

"Yuffie, who are exactly are 'they'?" Leon asked innocectly.

"Them. The evil people who came up with this terrible plot to kill us all. I swear, the Heartless must be in on this or something..." Yuffie was still having problems dealing with the whole dance thing.

"Yuffie, you're overeacting to the point that you're acting like a whiney teenager. Why don't you just  _not_  go?" Leon asked her.

"Not go?  **Not**  go?! I can't just  _not go_! And for the record, Squall, I am a teenager," Yuffie said.

"You don't have to act like one. And my name's Leon," he said in reply.

"Well, sorry,  _Leon_ , but I only act my age. I guess I'm just not  _mature_  enought to act old enough for you." And with that final statement, Yuffie stomped off angrily.

'What did I say?' Leon thought to himself. 'And what's so bad about a dance?'

* * *

 "Urgh! I just can't stand him sometimes!" Yuffie said exasperatedly as she flopped down on the bed in Aerith's room.

"Who?" Aerith asked, already knowing the answer.

"Squall. Oh wait, I mean _Leon_ ," Yuffie said with a sigh.

"What did he do this time?" Aerith asked her younger friend. She enjoyed watching Leon and Yuffie together. Aerith could tell the the two liked, maybe even loved, each other, but they were just too stubborn to admit.

"He told me to stop acting like a teenager. I'm sorry, but I can't help acting my age, you know?"

"Yes, Yuffie, I know. But maybe he meant that you were acting like a younger teenager, Sora's age maybe."

"Oh."

"Or maybe it's because you don't usually act like a teenager."

"I don't?"

"No. Maybe it's from usually only being around me and Leon, but you have the maturity level of someone in their 20s most of the time."

"Oh. I never really thought of that."

"Of course you didn't. Now tell me, why were you acting like a teenager?"

"Haven't you seen the flyers?"

"No, I haven't been out of the hotel yet today. Why?"

"There's a dance."

"Yuffie, that's wonderful! Now we can go shopping for something to wear, and I'll do something nice with your hair, and oh, it'll be so much  **fun**!" Aerith exclaimed happily.

"No it won't. I hate dances. Besides, I won't even have a date," Yuffie said, looking a bit sad.

'You will more likely than I...' Aerith thought. 'I just hope those two swallow their pride in time.'

"I'm sure you'll be able to get a date! You're young still young and pretty. Trust me, you won't have a problem," Aerith said to comfort the girl. "Now, when is this dance?"

"It's either in one or two weeks. I can't remember..."

"Yuffie, you must learn to pay attention to these sort of things. Or you'll never get anywhere."

"I'll be fine! I promise. Just I won't have a date," Yuffie said.

"I bet you will," Aerith challenged.

"I bet that I won't. If I'm right, I get to come back to the Red Room."

"And if you're wrong, you have to dance with Leon," Aerith said slyly.

Yuffie looked at the Flower Girl. She had something planned. 'But what?'

"Is it a deal?" Aerith asked.

"Deal. And I  _know_  I'll win it!" Yuffie said with more confidence than she thought she had. Aerith could be scary when she knew something that no one else did, and it caused Yuffie to be fearful.

'I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Because just you wait, Yuffie. Just you wait.' Aerith thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that my friends, was the worst chapter I have ever written, I believe. The spelling probably sucks because Microsoft Word's spell checker broke. And my brother kept coming in and interrupting my chain of thought.
> 
> _Carson: Are you working on the interviews?_
> 
> _Me: No._
> 
> _Carson: How about the road trip?_
> 
> _Me: No._
> 
> _Carson: Hey, guess what! I'm writing this fic, and Cloud's in it, and so is 'Sephy Wephy', and blah blah blah!_
> 
> _Me: SHUT UP!_
> 
> _-5 minutes later-_
> 
> _Carson: -repeats above conversation-_
> 
> See what I mean? He finds everything I write extremely funny. And he's been going on about a 'cookie of darkness' for days now. I think I'm going to kill someone.
> 
> Oh, and first 10 reviewers get the bishie plushie of their choice! Except you can't have Cloud. Anything involving him is all miiiiiiiiiiine!


	2. Return of a Longlost Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! I'm writing another chapter! I feel so special, you have no idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by people with _much_ more money than I'll ever even see. Unless I happen to win the lottery.

Yuffie was sitting on a rooftop, thinking about stuff. Mostly, though, the dance. 'Why was there going to be a dance? Maybe to make people feel better, feel like there was some sense of normality during the Heartless attacks. But still, wasn't there anything else they could do?'

'I know! There could be a festival, or a carnival, or something like that! -sigh- But they've already got all those stupid flyers up for the dance. It's hopeless.'

'I do wonder what Aerith has planned. It's not like her to be so sly and sneaky. She had better not try to hook me up with Squall or something...'

Then realization dawned on Yuffie. 'She can't possibly seriously think that I like him. Because I don't. Right?' But then the annoying in the back of her mind decided to come out.  _You don't like him, Yuffie. You love him. And you know it._  
  
"Yuffie? Do you know where Aerith is?" a familiar voice asked her. "You are Yuffie, right?"

"Cloud! Ohmygod, Cloud! You're back! Aerith is going to be so excited! This is so so great! We're all together again!" she exclaimed happily.

"You're definitely Yuffie," Cloud said as Yuffie jumped down from the roof and landed next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked jokingly. "Come with me. I'll take you to the hotel where Aerith's pining for you."

* * *

'Where is Yuffie?' Leon asked himself. He had expected her to come backby now. Unless she go sucked into shopping with Aerith.

'She's not my problem. I shouldn't be worrying about her. Yuffie can take care of herself,' Leon reassured himself. 'Why do I care so much?'

 _Because you love her_ , an evil voice in his head told him. 'No I don'y! I never could! Right?'

* * *

"Aerith! Open the door, Aerith! I have a surprise for you!" Yuffie said after knocking on the door to the Red Room.

"A surprise? But for what..." Aerith trailed off once she opened the door. "Cloud! Is it really you?"

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know! I've just been waiting for you to come back for so long, I'd almost given up hope..."

"Yuffie smiled and left the hotel, leaving the two. She had a feeling that she'd be rooming with Squall forever, now. 'Oh well. It could be worse. I'm just glad that Aerith's happy now!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! Sucky short chapter! Man, this story isn't as good as I thought that it would be. Damn. Maybe I'll just get rid of it...


	3. Voices in Their Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what, over three months now? But you see, the idea kitties ran away, but now they're back, so it means it's time to write a chapter!
> 
> It's so weird. My writing style has changed so much since when I began writing this. Especially since now I hate Clorith with a burning passion. Aeriseph all the way!
> 
> Disclaimer: Didn't own them in June. Why would I own them now?

Yuffie was back on the rooftop, thinking. 'Maybe I should tell Squall that Cloud came back. But he was being so mean earlier...Oh well. It's the 'right' thing to do, as Aerith would say. Let's go find him, then,' she said to herself, jumping off the rooftop once again, and heading toward the Waterway.

Arriving at the Waterway, Yuffie heard the sounds of a gunblade being sliced through the air at an invisible opponent. "Squall?"

"It's Leon."

"Well, I thought you might want to know that Cloud's back."

"What?!"

"Yep! He was wandering around the third district looking for Aerith. I'm surprised, though. He actually recognized me after nine years."

"Who could possibly forget you?" Leon said quietly to himself. 'Whoa, were did that come from?!'

"What was that, Squall?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing. And it's Leon."

"I'll call you Leon when you stop talking to yourself. How's that sound?"

"I don't talk to myself!"

"Then what were you just doing?"

"I didn't say anything!" Leon yelled.

"It sure as hell sounded like you did," Yuffie told him.

"Well, I didn't. If you only came back to make fun of me, then maybe you should just leave!"

"Maybe I will!" Yuffie screeched. "I only came back to be nice and try to apologize," she then said quietly, before turning and running.

'Damn  **it**! Why do I have to be such an ass to her?' Leon asked himself.

* * *

'Damn him! I was only trying to apologize. But...maybe it was partially my fault,' Yuffie thought to herself.

'But it doesn't really matter now. Squall won't be getting in the room anytime soon.' Yuffie grinned. She had locked all the doors to the green room. If he wanted in, well, he's have to break them down.

'Not my problem!' Yuffie now felt a bit better. Just a little. For some reason unknown to her, Squall's insults and attitude were beginning to hurt her.

'I'm the Greatest Female Ninja ever! I can't be bother by some ex-SeeD. It's just Squall, anyway. What's my problem?" she asked herself.  _Maybe Aerith's right. Maybe you **do**  love him._

"Shut up,' she told herself.  _You can't tell yourself to shut up._  'I can now.'  _You just don't want to face to fact that you love-_

"AGH! SHUT UP!" Yuffie yelled.

* * *

'Yuffie gets worked up over the smallest things,' Leon thought to himself. 'I almost feel bad, though. She did come to apologize.'

  _Yes, feel very bad. Why must you be so mean to her?_  'Why am I talking to myself?'  _Because you won't open up to anyone enough to talk to them. Maybe if you were just **nice**  every once in awhile..._

'You sound like Yuffie.'  _Good._  'Why are you trying to remind me of her?'  _Because all she's ever done is show you kindness. And then you just yell at her. I'm trying to help you recognize your true feelings._

'What the hell are you talking about?'

_You love her, you're just too damn stubborn to admit it. You should tell her._

'I must be insane. My mind is trying to kill me.'

_I'm not trying to kill you! I'm trying to help you._

'I don't need help. Now shut up and go away.'

_I'm you. You can't tell yourself to shut or go away. But I promise, I won't bother you as much under one condition._

'What's that?' Leon was starting to give up. He was insane, he knew it. Who else would talk to themselves, unless they were insane?

_Ask Yuffie to the dance!_

'You've got to be kidding me. Where do you come up with this stuff, anyway?'

_I get them from your deepest desires that you'd never figure out on your own. But don't sweat it. Everyone has an annoying little voice in their head._

'And that's supposed to make me feel better?'

_Yes. Now you won't think you're insane!_

'No, no, I still think I'm insane.'

_-sigh-_

'You promise to not bother me as much if I ask Yuffie to the dance?'

_Of course!_

'Then, fine, I'll do it.' Leon finally gave up, deciding that the voice was much worse than any dance.

* * *

Yuffie heard knocking on the door to the Green Room. 'Heh heh...Squall's back! Finally!' she thought gleefully.

 "Yuffie, did you lock the door?" Leon asked her.

"Now why would I  _ever_  do something like that?" she replied sarcastically.

"Please let me in," Leon said exasperatedly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"If it's about earlier, I'm sorry."

Yuffie did a double take. 'Did Squall just apologize?' she asked herself.

"Now could you  **please**  unlock the door?" Leon was practically pleading by now.

"Hm, let me think about that. No."

"Yuffie, stop being a brat."

"Wow, I can tell you  _really_  want in here."

"Fine, I'll just sleep out here, then," Leon said sarcastically.

"Have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dies of shock- I finished another chapter! I can't believe I actually finished it!


End file.
